


you don't have to do this

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, dont read this if you dont want to read a hurt moonlight who is confused about her life, i cant believe i hurt my lesbian mom like this, i wrote this when i was sad, moonlight imo is probably hiding a lot of problems and is letting it out in unhealthy ways, this is super like angsty and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: but she felt like she had to





	you don't have to do this

Moonlight took a look at herself in the mirror and let out a deep sigh at the sight of her almost unrecognizable face. The bright colors of her makeup contrasted with her usual drowsy look, and seeing her flowy hair contained in a sophisticated bun made her age show much more than it normally did. She was old, she knew that. Despite being immortal, it was obvious that she wasn't the young, free immortal that she was centuries ago. Before all the tragedy happened in her life, she was bright. Now the evidence of wrinkles and small scars on her face said more than words ever could about how long she had lived. 

She slowly moved away from the mirror, and made one final check at herself before leaving the bathroom. She pat down her tight, form fitting dress as she walked to the living room. Sea Fairy was sitting on the couch, sipping a small cup of tea. When she saw Moonlight she smiled for a moment, but it quickly flickered away at the sight of her attire. Worry was etched into her eyes as she approached her wife and held her shoulders. 

“You don't have to deal with it like this. There are other ways. Easier ways.” Her words were quiet and gentle, yet filled with a sternness that made Moonlight almost cower back. She looked back into her eyes, staring at them. 

“I don't know any other way. I'm sorry. I'm only okay with it if you are, but I don't know how else to deal with it.” 

Sea Fairy thought for a moment, looking at her wife until finally darting her eyes away. There was that sad smile on her face, the one she always held when Moonlight went out. “Stay safe, and make sure you don't pass out again.” 

Moonlight left the house, making sure no one could recognize in the dark. The only light that came were from the stars and nearby stores that happened to be open. Eventually she had found her place. A place where for once, the issues and conflicts of her past wouldn't constantly haunt her. In this place, for once, she could nullify the ache in her heart. 

She walked through the doors and into the bar. Sparkling greets her with a smile, one that was actually genuine and filled with charm. She grins back, hers so painfully artificial, as she sits down on the stool and asks for a good amount of shocks. She sees many others at the bar; it was incredibly full of life. There were the young and carefree, happily drinking away with their group of friends. Then she saw those like her, those who simply wanted to erase the pain inside of them. 

She didn't know when the other had approached her, but the moment she did she felt suddenly entranced by her. She was slim, with curves that stood out immodestly. Her look was wild but her eyes shone with innocence and youth that radiated through her smile and laughter. The way her green hair flowed down, how her eyes just glittered. It made Moonlight feel young again, and immediately she wanted more. Guilt trickled through her like a soft, running spring, but in the back of her mind she remembered that Sea Fairy was, and had always been, ok with this. So when she leaned into the other, she felt her guilt instantly melt away, replaced rather with a pulsing desire hat rushed through her blood. 

The guilt only returned hours later, at a motel she didn't know the name of. Hair frizzy and clothes almost ripped to shreds, she slowly got out of the bed and sat on it. The weight of what she had done was heavy on her shoulders. Another youth she had taken for her own selfish needs, another night where she blissfully was able to forget about everything. But in the end, it always did come crashing down on her. It had become a drug at this point, a moment of ecstasy before quickly rushing down to unimaginable pain. She had walked home when the other girl was finally asleep. 

She had come home to a loving wife. A big house. A nice warm bath before an hour of amazing, perfect love making. When she woke up she would see two sons, all of her friends, and love comfortably for perhaps the rest of her days.

So, why did she feel like this?


End file.
